Konoha's Secret
by raven.nitemare
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever so be nice. About my OC in Konoha, a child is born into an environment of abuse.Will he overcome the tramatic events that he faces in his life? Does anyone care what happens in Konoha? Read on in the next upcoming chapters.


**Konoha's Secrets **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters or settings, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning! This story contains graphic scenes, some violence and gore, and maybe other stuff, I'm not sure yet.

Chapter 1:

As the sun starts to set casting shades of blue, pink, and gray over the Konoha sky, Naruto was off in the alley way behind the ramen shop. Training himself a jutsu to surpass the forth Hokage's jutsu that he hadn't finished. Hours of effort went by only to manipulate the flow of chakra inside of a balloon. He had managed to keep the shape of the balloon round instead of the jagged points trying to rip through.

"Believe it!" Cried out Naruto. "I will become hokage someday, dattebayo." Exclaimed Naruto to a nearby alley cat staring at him expectantly.

A strong force came over him the red chakra inside of him pushed Naruto to his limit and then some, just after his pep talk to himself he felt different and began the training even more past his limit he mixed the Rasengan with wind element. He had managed to do this with two other clones. they built the chakra flow so much objects began to fly away from him at the force. Naruto with a smirk on his face at the sight of his newly formed RasenShuriken. He kept it going for a little bit before releasing it on a wooden fence. Just little over five minutes had passed he flew towards the fence connecting it with the fence causing it to disintegrate into ashes below him. His newly formed jutsu dissipated after connecting with the fence just seconds after impact.

"All this training is making me hungry," said Naruto, as he pulled out his money pouch.

Naruto decides to stop the training and go around to the front of the ramen shop. He walks in and has a seat at the counter and orders the ramen special.

*******************************************************************

Down in the middle of Konoha in a nearby park sat Kakashi and Sakura. Trees gently blowing in the breeze, birds chirping along with the steady flow of water in a nearby river.

"So do you think Naruto is accomplishing his goal Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sakura.

Kakashi looked over at Sakura with a warm smile, "for our sake Sakura-chan I hope so he's been training so hard these days." Kakashi paused a moment as he looked at Sakura… he began to say something but stopped abruptly.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked up at the sky as it was getting darker "I just realized Naruto is probably still training, but I haven't a clue to where he is he didn't say."

Sakura looked at Kakashi with an empty stare of disbelief, "He didn't tell you where he was going to train? How ignorant that is of him what if…" as Sakura was about to bash Naruto's ambitious behavior Kakashi interrupted her.

"Let's go look for him." Kakashi insisted they go find him.

They got up from the bench they were once sitting on, it was an old rusty bench halfway rotting and falling apart. they proceeded past the park and into to city.

*******************************************************************

Passing onlookers greeting everyone that passed.

"Beautiful day it was today Kakashi, was it not?" said a local woman as they passed by smiling.

"Indeed it was ma'am. Shame it has to end." proclaimed Kakashi.

"Kakashi," Sakura started up. "Do you know where Naruto could be I mean he could be anywhere?"

Kakashi kept walking a couple steps before he looked down at Sakura "I think I have an idea maybe but I hope it isn't true where he could be"

"Where do you think that might be Kakashi-sensei ?" Sakura looked up with a worried look on her face.

"I'm thinking behind the ramen shop in the alleyway. It would make sense but also foolish for him to be there."

"It's dangerous in an alleyway to be training and you never know if the enemy is close at hands," Explained Kakashi.

Sakura gasped at the words Kakashi had finished saying "That is foolish if he is there. I don't care what excuse it is."

Kakashi and Sakura arrive at the ramen shop, they peer inside come to find Naruto sitting front row finishing his fifth bowl of ramen.

"Working hard I take it huh Naruto?"

Startled by Kakashi sneaking up on him scaring him out of his seat fell flat in the floor. "Hehehe I just finished up my training when my stomach began to ache"

"Here let me help you up, Naruto." Sakura said looking at Naruto with great expectations.

"Thank you Sakura-chan…" began Naruto "How's your training going Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

As Sakura began to speak a vase flew from out of a nearby window crashing down to the streets below which followed by yelling and screaming. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi ran outside the ramen shop to see what the commotion is all about.

"you are a worthless piece of shit!" Yelled a woman's voice.

"Fuck you bitch! Don't talk to me that way! I work hard for the money on the table only for you to buy stupid worthless pieces of shit we don't need!" Screamed a males voice.

"What number is that window, Kakashi?" Asked Sakura.

"That's Donny and Theona's place I think its time to go up and see if we can assist the young lady with her abusive husband." exclaimed Kakashi.

"Must you speak of someone like that Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Naruto.

"Naruto this man is dangerous when he is drunk so be prepared to fight". Said Kakashi.

"Alright believe it! Time to see how well my training has helped!" said Naruto excitedly.

*******************************************************************

The gang arrive to Donny's house screams as objects fly around the room crashing nearby Theona, when they arrive to the floor of Donny's room number they heard the crash of an iron slammed against a wall as Donny still screamed.

"What the fuck everyday I go out and work my ass to death to find you on your ass!" Yelled Donny.

"All you do is fucking drink and come home and scream at me when you know damn well I'm carrying your unborn child!" Exclaimed Theona hastily as she gleamed at Donny with such hate.

"That child of "ours' as you fucking say is not going to honor my name or bloodline so I don't fucking care he's a worthless shithead!" Donny said grabbing a butcher knife in the process.

"So you don't care about our child? Your the one who fucked me and got me pregnant." said Theona as tears started to roll down her face.

"You don't get it..." began Donny as he reached and threw his fist as hard as he could connecting with Theona's face." I never wanted a fucking kid they amount to nothing"

Theona fell to the ground as she sobbed hard at the blow landed by Donny. Just then as she lay helpless on the cold hard floor she leaked water everywhere from her water breaking.

"Holy fuck what the fuck we have a toilet for you to piss in you lazy ass bitch!" screamed Donny.

*******************************************************************

Kakashi tries to open the door but the door is unfortunately locked. He looks around the door for any weak spots in it but doesn't see any.

"Its a wonder this door doesn't have any weakness to give in" whispered Kakashi to the other two listening close in.

Naruto being as stubborn as he is creates two shadow clones jutsu all three Narutos barge towards the door, running into it full speed braking it off the hinges as they connect with the door. The door flies open and halfway off the hinges. All three of them walk in to see Theona on the floor in a pool of water and blood, Donny with a butcher knife in his hand halfly drunken gaze upon his roughly figured face. A face that hasn't seen a comb and a razor in years. Theona was a humble lady but a bit out of her mind and to be a mother, but nature works in the most weird ways possible. The home they lived in was a complete wreck, trash overflowing the canister, dishes piled everywhere possible in the sink. There were bottles of alcohol scattered around the place, Just about everything in the home was battered at Donny's grasp. A broken beer bottle shattered near the door.

"Kakashi what the fuck are you doing here looking for a rumble?" questioned Donny angrily.

"Look Donny we heard everything down the alleyway what seems to be the problem? drunk again and taking it out on your pregnant wife?" said Kakashi with such haste in his voice showing anger by this point.

"Kakashi lets take care of this drunken idiot while we still can, I can perfect my jutsu on this moron" Naruto said with excitement.

"Sakura go and help Theona she may need your help looks like she may be in labor" said Kakashi.

"Yes Sakura help the poor helpless cunt deliver our worthless child, while your at it clean up the floor where she had to piss all over the floor. Couldn't get her lazy ass up to the bathroom to pee. No had to do it here where everyone to see" laughed Donny hatefully.

"Donny lets not do this the hard way or I will make you pay for the trouble you have caused today." Proclaimed Kakashi with a gleam in his eye that wasn't covered.

"You know Kakashi why do you have a god damn hanky over your mouth? is it so you can blow your nose and not have to use a tissue? That's just fucking gross, or is it that your face is that fucked up from a fight in which you got it fucked?" questioned Donny.

"Donny I'm not afraid to take you on and put you behind bars for this outbreak we seen, One word with the Konoha police and they would be up here in a flash." Said Kakashi.

Meanwhile Sakura helped Theona to deliver her baby. She coached Theona all the way as Theona was pushing Donny had interrupted the labor with the stench of alcohol on his breath and his booming voice.

"Well is the son of a bitch child out yet? I mean it has been thirty minutes, no son of mine is this fucking lazy!" said Donny angrily.

"Donny take it easy going through labor isn't that easy it takes a while." Explained Kakashi.

"What is your prob..." Naruto tried to question but was stopped by kakashi as soon as he opened his mouth.

"What's my problem kid? I'll tell you what my problem is my wife is a lazy ass cunt, my "child" is just as lazy as my wife, this world is fucked with your generation that is growing up. In a nutshell your fucking up my time." Said Donny hatefully.

As the words flew out of Donny's mouth Naruto began felling angry and wanted nothing more than to take Donny out with his new technique that he has been working on for some time now. He had Rasengan close but it was different in the training he had managed manipulating it with wind chakra along with the red chakra built inside the seal that held the demon fox.


End file.
